


A Place to Rest

by Little Grey Gargoyle (silasfinch)



Category: A Place to Call Home (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, POV First Person, Second Chances, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/Little%20Grey%20Gargoyle
Summary: George Bligh Recounts Falling In Love With Sarah Adams (S1)





	A Place to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I adore this couple and couldn't resist. They are beautiful rendered   
I'm dyslexic please be gentle with criticism.

** 1) The Adams Woman  **

My mother does not deal well with challenges to her authority, especially when it comes to private matters such as health and family. Nobles and politicians cower under the glare of Elizabeth Bligh; her relatives are only mildly better. Carolyn certainly enjoys pushing against the status quo. However, few dare to challenge the fundamental self-belief of such a woman even in a professional context. 

I feel drawn to Sarah Adams for the simple reason that is a woman of compassion but true convention. I was only mildly exaggerating when I claim that three caring for my mother is a trial that she bore with great fortitude. Asking the woman to join them for dinner seems like the least we can do to say thank you rather than a great scandal. Anaa and Olivia are certainly willing accomplices. 

Asking Sister Adams to dance feels like a rebellion which is a ridiculous notion for a widower with two grown children. 

"Thank you for the invitation, Mr.Bligh"

** 2) Boundaries  **

Truthfully I did not expect Sarah Adams to accept my impulsive offer of employment. She seems like such a model of self-sufficiency and resolution. I didn't expect to hear from her again. It was a pleasant surprise to receive her letter. 

According to my mother, assessment of the situation, there isn't a social convention that our new community nurse doesn't violate. Poor Jack spends more time defending the woman that tending to his patients. 

No words can adequately describe my gratitude when she informed me of James's desperate actions on the ship. She takes confidentiality seriously and is well within her rights to be rid of the Bligh Family entirely. 

"She is a good nurse, mother." 

"A good nurse will know her place in the world."

** 3) Courage and Community  **

The more time I am spending with Sarah, the more I realise how little I know of the word. 

"Do you honestly think that young Sarah is the first to be born in such circumstances. Desperation for security is a powerful motivation for many women."

"but not for you, it seems," I say this before I can stop myself.

"There are many different survival strategies, Mr Bligh." 

There is such sadness in those words and gaze, but I do not feel confident to question further, but I want to do something to ease her stoic pain. 

** 4) Dangerous Disclosures  **

Sarah Adams is becoming the fabric of this small town for better or worse. In the weeks since taking up the position, she learns more about the town than I did in the proceeding decades. I don't have the language to convey my confusion as I march out of the tavern and away from Bert Ford. My impromptu declaration may not change things but is an outlet for this rage and despair. 

"That was a fine thing you did, Mr Bligh and I will tell that to whoever comes calling." 

Roy Briggs has something of a reputation as an eccentric widower who never recovers from the death of his boys and wife. Sarah brought him back to the community with little effort. 

"Thank you, Bert, and please let me know if you hear anything of the thought. I will keep any reports in confidence." 

"I've faced worse than Bert and his gang."

** 5) Envy  **

I want to spend time with Sarah openly and certainly without filtering such desires through my mother and her social lense. The notion that Sarah considers our time together a pleasure for after Yom Kippur makes me disproportionally happy. 

"For what it is worth - I believe your actions are brave."

"Abandoning my family or devoiding myself to Europe under siege?" 

"Both and finding the courage to build a life outside the pain. Sometimes I fear my life stopped that day in Darwin" I confess softly. 

"I think your children and the tenents of Ash Park will disagree with Mr Bligh" Sarah digress with a said smile. 

"Still you said an example for many in our town, Sarah regardless of reception at the time." 

We sit in silence until late in the evening when Sarah refuses to let me escort her to the bedroom door. 

** 6) Fracturing Faultlines  **

Sarah Adams is not a spy. 

Despite my adopted daughter's romantic notions possessing such skills is not a telltale sign. Sarah is just a bright woman who serves people to the best of her abilities. 

"Thank you for escorting, my niece, Mr Bligh."

"If there is anything I can do to support you or your family at this time, don't hesitate to ask."

As a landowner, I frequently make such statements to any number of people, and I intend to help everyone. However, I've never felt more helpless when I see this stoic woman who resembles her niece so strongly. 

** 7) Godless Grievances  **

"It was love at second sight."

The brief flare of envy I feel melts at the pain in Sarah's gaze. The emotion is something that is all too familiar. My eyes have the same when I look in the mirror on the anniversary of my wife's death. If it were in my power, I would bring back her Rene from the horrors of Nazi Germany to ease the sorrow. 

We are violating many rules of etiquette by sitting here almost holding hands, but I take solace in the contact. Doris Collins would never let the town forget such a frightful sight but spending time with Sarah in her aunt's kitchen feels peaceful. 

** 8) Hope and Hinderance  **

I feel ridiculous asking a woman on a picnic date at my age. 

Mrs Patrick has been with the family for decades as does not ask questions. The food she packs is perfect for a light lunch on the farm and will not make Sarah sleepy when she returns to work. She gives me a strange look when I ask about food preferences and gently reminds me that the war destroys any such luxury as choosing different types of food. 

"Rory and others in town have nothing but lovely things to say about Elaine. She sounds like a remarkable woman and more than a match to Elizabeth."

"She was a wonderful mother. I wish you could have seen her with James and Anna. I could see the two of you being great friends if that isn't too strange to say?"

"Do you know I have a reputation for all things strange and mysterious?"

Sarah Adams makes the act of preparing a sandwich seem graceful as she selects from the spreads. I want to invite her to dinner every Thursday or visit the Goldbergs on Friday. The peace and silence are good for the soul. 

** 9) Incognito  **

"We are from different worlds."

Sarah's quiet refrain as we finish the picnic echos in my head as we drive home. There is such quiet resignation in her voice as if this is a disappointment she saw coming long ago. We aren't far from home when I pull the car over headless of the tire marks and Sarah's puzzlement. 

"I don't care."

I haven't seriously kissed another woman since Elaine's death nor have I wanted to, but the feeling of Sarah Adams responding to my advances is a revelation. She isn't shy about demonstrating her enjoyment of the acts, but she pulls away all too soon. 

"You don't care now but what happens when we get back to Ash Park and your mother produces a litany of my sins religious and otherwise. I don't want to cause trouble for you and the family."

"You are a light to most members of my family. Elizabeth Blighneeds to learn that her brand of protection and compatibility do not work for everyone."

"Her heart..."

"Her heart can deal with more than my choice of companion, and we can keep things quiet for a while."

** 10) Justice  **

Sarah will fight for justice to the determent of all else. 

Part of me admires her for such determination and strength of spirit, but mostly I am afraid. Ivaness is a small town with plenty of problems and a woman with a bush poet for the company is an easy target. 

"I can take care of myself, George, please don't worry so much."

"You may as well ask me not to breathe at this point, Ms Adams." 

The words are said in jest, but the words ring true in my soul. I refuse to consider what this means for our future or if we will speak about this attraction between us. 

** 11) Keepsakes  **

"I have nothing of my time with Renne, not even my name."

For once there is a legitimate reason for Sarah to be at Ash Park as she is dropping off some more heart medication for mother. She is looking at the photos in the parlour of Elaine and the children. Sarah smiles over the images of young Anna and James in both formal and candid shots. 

"Were you photos and keepsakes lost in Europe?" I ask softly 

"Amongst almost everything else. Rene wasn't much for taken photos even before the war. The ones from our wedding were lovely even without my family there. For a little while, we had peaceful moments." 

"I am sorry" the words are so inadequate. 

"My memory is good enough that I remember most things, both good and bad. Memories were the one thing that the Nazi's couldn't take from me."

** 12) Loss, Lust and Love **

"People who face loss are drawn together."

Those are Rory's simple words when I try to thank him for being such a strong ally for Sarah in the town. The old farmer doesn't look up from his beer, but I get the sense he is judging me all the same. I want to make a good impression on this man who is so essential to the woman I love. 

"Don't you go hurting her Mr Bligh or you will have me to answer to that girl has gone through more pain than half the man in this town put together" Roy warns severely. 

"You have my word, Roy Sarah means a great deal to me," I say carefully. 

Sarah looks at us quizzically as Roy, and I said and chat about the weather and the community in general. 

** 13) Mixing Miracles  **

I pray for Sarah to a Christian God. 

Someday I am going to go with Sarah to the Goldbergs and start learning about the Jewish faith. Her religion is a vital part of Sarah's identity, and I want to understand the differences and nuances. My religious education was superficial at best. Mother and father placed more value on the appearance of being pious than actually observing scriptures. 

"Does it bother you that I pray for you to Christian God?" 

"Does it bother you that I pray for you to a Jewish one?"

** 14) Needs and Necessities  **

I will need to make decisions about our relationship soon. 

Our time together is lovely. There will be consequences for us both if the town starts to suspect an affair. The effects will be worse for Sarah, who is already an outsider in this town. Mother and Mrs Collins will fan any flames of discontent. The gossip about Eve and Little Sarah is terrible enough without the added scandal of a Jew with a mysterious past. 

The wool sales give me an excuse to get away from mother's watchful gaze and look for a token of my appreciation and love. I don't intend on looking at engagement rings, but nothing else feels right as I roam the store. 

"You don't want something bigger, Mr Bligh?" the clerk asks dubiously. 

"My future wife is a nurse; she will need to leave to take the ring on and off; it doesn't need to reflect the sun's rays." 

** 15) Openness  **

"I am not ashamed to be seen with you." 

I blurt the words without consciously thinking them or meaning to say anything out loud. Sarah is reading in the corner of the room of the guest cottage just after we finish breakfast. The whole scene borders on domestic. 

"You've made that abundantly clear in the eyes of your mother and many of the people in town, George" Sarah laughs as she places a bookmark in the Spanish text. 

"It may take a while, but I would like to court you properly in full view of my mother or anyone else who cares to witness."

"There is nothing proper about this relationship Mr Bligh, and after everything we went through to get to this point lets not rock the boat. 

** 16) Protection and Peculiarities  **

"I wish you would let me protect you more." 

"George as it is you spent more time than is wise defending my honour" Sarah laughs as she cleans the mud from her bike. 

"I am serious Sarah, you are risking life and limb for this town, and you still insulted for everything your religion and the way you make lemonade."

"To be fair, I did fail at most of the domestic sciences. My recipes for removing blood are better than cake batter. Don't tell the woman's committee but I can't actually sew more than basic mending stitches." 

** 17) Quietness  **

The quiet times with Sarah are the best parts of my day. 

I am not too proud to admit the thrill of sneaking around and sharing kisses, but the quiet time is my favourite. We talk about any topic under the sun except our experiences in the war. Sarah is a voracious reader, and we discuss everything from Plato to James plans to start different irrigation systems. 

"Anna is still half of the mindset that you are a secret agent with the ability to speak 17 languages and outshoot Calamity Jane. Carolyn's position as her favourite rebel may be under threat."

** 18) Riches and Righteousness  **

The rumours are swirling around Ash Park and the village. 

I learnt long ago there is a difference between gossip and gossiping with knowledge. People were suspicious when Elaine came back with a baby, but the narrative was a sensible one. Both Blighs want more children, and a daughter is a perfect addition to the family. 

"This town is worse than boarding school when it comes to gossip" Olivia mutters angrily as she picks at her scone without much interest. 

My daughter in law is still something of a mystery to me, but I like her well enough. It cannot be comfortable moving so far away from your family with a man that you barely know. The Bligh family, not an easy one to step into even under the usual circumstances. 

** 19) Selective Sympathy  **

My mother will do anything to protect Jack Duncan. 

Carolyn often says that the vast majority of the human race disappoints Elizabeth Bligh always. One of her redeeming virtues is that once you are in her circle, she will work to defend you to the death. Jack Ducan certainly needed saving at one point in his life. 

I understand the levels that Sarah isn't an ideal match for the Bligh Dynasty, but that does not mean she doesn't deserve respect and admiration. Any person who survives the war under such circumstances is a hero in all but name. 

"Why do you bend over backwards for a doctor but vilify a nurse who does nothing but serves this town and the Bligh family?" I ask in frustration 

"They are entirely different circumstances, George. Jack is the soul of this town. Sarah Adams makes being a mystery into an art form." 

** 20) Touchstone  **

Sarah is becoming an essential part of my day. 

Ash Park and our businesses demand much of my time, especially now with Lord Henry wanting to negotiate higher trade deals. The children are navigating adulthood with varying degrees of success. The closer relationship between Carolyn and Anna is a good thing, but it tugs at my heart. 

A day doesn't feel complete without at least exchanging a few words with Sarah and watching her smile. The business trips to the city feel like a painful separation. 

"Come away with me."

"One day, George."

** 21) Upstart  **

Reggie is plotting, but it is nice to see her anyway. 

I walk the perimeters of the grounds Rogers and some of the other grounds staff want my opinion on shifting some of the grassing fences. They are far more qualified to judge than I, but it's essential to stay involved in the day to day running of the farm. James and Anaa are both learning the same lessons. 

"Elaine loved this place with her heart and soul," Elaine says evenly. 

"That she did and I hope there is s legacy she can be proud of for decades to come."

"and the next Mrs Bligh?"

Contrary to Anna's opinion of me, I am not entirely oblivious. Reggie wants us to marry, and in some ways, it would be convenient, but there is no way I can marry my wife's doppelganger even if feelings were present. 

"There are plenty of Bligh women to keep Ash Park in order, and James and Olivia are working on the next generation."

** 22) Vices and Victories  **

"I am sorry." 

I am not sure what Sarah is apologising for, but I am desperate to ease her pain. Our glorious afternoons together are pleasant interludes but the night terrors are frequent visitors. Sarah often slips out of bed in an effort not to wake me. Our time together is so precious. I hate the idea of her sneaking away because she thinks this is a weakness. 

"You are not alone in having nightmares, Sarah."

"Half of Inverness comes to Jack for sleeping remedies of some kind or another. Unfortunately, I haven't found one that suits me without any addictive properties."

"Always wake me, Sarah, you don't need to do this alone anymore." I stroke sweaty hair away from her face. 

"Things are better with you here. I sometimes spend time listening to the pattern of your breathing" she confesses quietly. 

Whatever Mother says, I will find a way to visit the guest cottage more. If spending time together helps Sarah Adams sleep and rest, it is time well spent. 

** 23) Wishes and Whispers  **

** " ** Do you care nothing for your reputation?" 

Mother wides the words like a club; after all, she knows all of my weak points to strike. Of course, I care about my reputation and the resulting scandal just not enough to even seriously consider giving Sarah Adams away. 

"I love Sarah Adams, and I will marry her. Have the lawyers draw up the paperwork, and I will sign anything you want to that effect."

The words strike mother almost like a physical blow, and I do worry about her heart. She did not consider the notion that her threat does nothing but reaffirm my commitment to Sarah. Losing Ash Park is a painful body blow. I can almost hear father's stern disapproving voice, but no acreage is worth losing Sarah over. James becomes a guardian of land earlier than we planned but is ready for the role. Olivia will make a fine mistress of Ash Park. 

** 24) Xenophobia **

I fear my actions with the trade delegation disappoint Sarah, and that hurts almost worse than the insults from the townsfolk. My words to Sir Henry aren't entirely false; I don't have the temperament for politics even in these changing times. 

"The war casts a long shadow even from your idyllic vantage point, George," Sarah whispers during one of our stollen afternoons together. 

** 25) Yesterday  **

Elaine Bligh wasn't a perfect woman. 

Anna has romantic notions that his love for his wife is why I remain single for so long after her death. While there is truth to this logic but the more salient point is that they were complimentary people. She willingly took on Anna and all the responsibilities of Ash Park. They were building a good life together before the tragedy that still haunts my nightmares. 

I am being blackmailed by Bert Ford, despite the rash words to mother about 'perversion' and scandal with James. I wish Eliane were here to guide me and provide a voice of reason and calm. Her love for our son will be my guiding principle. 

"We will get through this, my son." 

** 26) Zoning  **

It would be foolish to believe that Elizabeth Bligh reconciles to our engagement, but perhaps the respective dramas of Anna and James play a part. My mother is a proud woman, but she is not without sense, and she can't risk estrangement from every single member of the immediate family. 

"I will do my best not to embarrass you at local functions and such."

I want to immediately leap to Sarah defence at the uncharacteristic insecurity in her voice. She forestalls my words with an arch smile. 

"I am a Jewish nurse who still scandalises half the town and counts a Bush Poet as my dearest friend. For all your influence, you cannot protect me from every insult, George. In the end, though Inverness will become a place to rest"


End file.
